Lost
by Lightdrago
Summary: I've always hated Pokémon. Always have always will. Those monsters took something very important from me. My friends thought it was weird that I didn't want to become a Pokémon Master like them. I really don't care. I want the Pokémon gone. Now all I have to do is to get out of this forest.
1. Chapter 1

I've always hated Pokémon. Always have always will. Those monsters took something very important from me. My friends thought it was weird that I didn't want to become a Pokémon Master like them. I really don't care. I want the Pokémon gone. Now all I have to do is to get out of this forest.

Gah. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning.

OK. First off, my name is Roy. I'm a nine year old, almost ten. Want to know what the important thing they took away from me? I'm going to tell you anyway. It was my mother. There was a Rhyhorn and it charged at her. She didn't make it. It happened when I was only four! Four! Me any my dad both hated Pokémon ever since that day.

Did I mention my dad is a guy who clears forests? Yep. We live in Mori town. Mori means forest, because it is besides one. Ironic because there will be no forest soon. The forest is full of those creatures and my dad is gonna clear that place out! How great is that? Whatever, I'm still stuck in the forest.

Wait, I still didn't say how I got into the forest. Well, the town I live in doesn't live exactly next to the forest. We live sorta above it. No not in the sky. We live on a cliff side, but not exactly on the cliff. You have a while to while to get to the edge of the cliff. Well, that is exactly what I did. I walked a bit too close the cliff, and the ground under me gave away.

Yep, that is how exactly I ended up here. Of all the places I slid into, it had to be in the number one place I hate! Life, do you hate me or something? Just because I don't like Pokémon? Well forget you universe! I also don't know hot to get out, because I never visited the forest. This sucks.

Arceus! Did I hear something? I turn my head all around. Pokémon are everywhere. That is the last thing I want to see. I hear rustling and turn around. Oh My Arceus, A RATICATE! It bares its big teeth at me and I did the only thing I could think of doing. I ran.

Arceus, I hate those things. Creepiest thing ever. What's next? A Darkrai? No, that's too crazy. Or is it?

_"Fearow!" _What was that? I'm dumb, it's obviously a Fearow. I do not want to run into those giant birds. I hear more sounds.

_"Starly!"_

_"Pidgeot!"_

_"Fletchling! Fletchling!"_

Surrounded by everything I hate, in the number one place I hate. How long am I actually going to be here? I hope not for long. I should search for a way out of here. I begin to walk, in hopes I can make it home.

0000000000000000000

Have I been here before? That tree looks familiar. Oh what am I talking about! All the trees look familiar! There is not a single difference between them! It's not like I have super vision and can tell the difference between trees! Oof! I bumped into a tree! I hate nature!

Nature hates me too, because something behind me whacks me. It felt like some sort of whip, and it knocked me to the ground. I'm really furious now! I turn around to see some strange looking bulb thing. Uh, a Bulbasaur? Well, it is snickering at me, thinking it's all funny. I just could not take it anymore! I find the nearest thing I could throw, and it was a rock. I threw it as hard as I could and it hit in the head. Something red was pouring out. Blood.

I instantly felt regret. Even though it was a Pokémon, it- it didn't feel right. I thought the thing was going to attack me again, but no, it became teary eyed and ran away. Couldn't it use Synthesis or something? Bulbasaurs know that right? But too late now. What's done is done. I turn and continue walking.

0000000000000000000000000

I needed to catch my breath. I've been walking for hours and no sign of humanity anywhere! Pokémon, Pokémon, Pokémon! Can I find more than that? C'mon Arceus! Please! Can I not run into another Pokémon for another minute? Please?

_Rumble._

What was that?

_Rumble._

Seriously! What was that? I scan my surroundings. Nothing.

_Rumble._

Wait. Did that three just, shake? Hm, it did feel like it was under my feet, but, what would be underground.

_Tor!_

I look under my feet and see a huge beast coming from the ground! It threw me off of it and launches me off from the ground. I braced for impact and hit the ground. I think some dirt got into my mouth, but that was the least of my problems. The monster screams again.

"_Torterra!"_

So, I'm guessing it's a Torterra. More like Tor_terror. _Look at that thing! It was huge and thrashing about! I needed to get out of there! It was a do or die moment, and I did not want to die!

I run as fast as my legs could take me. I don't think a monster of that size would catch up to me right? I turn and find something more horrible coming towards me. Stones! I think the Torterra launched it at me it was coming at great speed. I duck and cover. Before I hit the ground, one of the stones touched my face, but barely. I think it let a cut, but I didn't let it bother me.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The stones hit trees and I cover my ears. It was so loud I'm surprised I didn't go deaf. I look up and start running again.

00000000000000000000

I start walking again when I thought I was safe. I look to the sky, and sees that nights starts to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

It is now night, and I'm afraid. I look around but all I see is darkness. Great, I'm stuck in a forest full of Pokémon and it is nighttime. Can my life get even worse? Not knowing what to do, I walk around. What if I run into one of those Ursarings or Skuntanks? I shuddered at the thought of that, but I trek on anyway. I'm bound to find something right.

"Woah!" I yell. The ground must have gone lower, because I kept tumbling down. I didn't stop until I hit something that felt like a base of a tree. I groan out in pain. What in the name of Arceus did I ever do? I get up, and continue walking aimlessly. Unfortunately, I collapsed to the ground again seconds afterwards. I want to keep moving on, but, I'm so tired. Maybe I should go to sleep, just a catnap maybe? My eyelids start to droop, and the darkness takes me

0000000000

I let out a little giggle. Something was tickling me. I didn't know what though. I decide to open my eyes to see what was tickling me, and I saw a Deerling licking my face! I crawl back in terror, and the Deerling dashes away. I look around and remember where I am. The forest. I look at my body, only to realize how dirty I am. What to do?

Of course. I should just find some sort of lake. There has to be something like that in a forest right? So I continue on for my search to find something to get me clean. My stomach rumbles. Oh yeah, I forgot I need to eat. How can I get even more stupid? Ugh, my quest for water _and _food begins.

0000000000

I wander throughout the forest, and after countless hours of walking, water! I don't hesitate for a second. I quickly run over and start drinking up. I drank for too long, because I need to pick my head up because I needed dome air. Man, I never thought water tasted so good. Now all I need is some food and I'm set.

_Snarl!_

What was that? It seemed to have come from behind me and I turn my head. My eyes widen in horror. It was that black colored dog, oh what do they call it? Oh yeah, a Mightyena. A Mightyena! Or should I say Mightyena_s. _There are two, and they are both glaring at me. It's like Arceus is trying to say, "Forget you!" I realized the next move I make will determine if I live or not.

I quickly decide what I do. Run. I dash as fast as I could, but my speed was not good enough. One of them pounces me and I fall to the ground! I quickly turn right side up, and the Mightyena tries to bite me! I hold its face with all the strength I can muster. My other hand tries to stop the other Mightyena from trying to kill me.

_Growl! Growl!_

Can I ever catch a break? Then I get an idea. I pick up my feet and try to kick them. I was able to hit the one on top of me but not the other one. The other Mightyena gained the upper hand and bit my arm.

"GAH!" IT still is biting my are and I try to think of another idea. I look around and spot a stick. A large one. I grab for it, and hit the Mightyena. It gets knocked back, giving me enough time to stand up again. I grab the stick in both hands, and take a fighting stance. They both snarl, and retreat.

I breath in and out. I just could not believe I was alive. This recent moment fueled my hate for Pokémon even more. They will never leave me alone! I still do not get how my friends like them. I wince in pain. I look at my arm and see a bite mark that is bleeding. I had to find something to cover up my wound. I start walking again, and try to find what would help me. Then I looks up to some trees and see some vines. Now to get them.

I start climbing the trees. Every time I ascend, the pain in my arm grows. The pain made me want to get to the vines even faster. I was within arms reach, but I also felt like I was going to fall.

_Don't look down,_ I tell myself, _don't remember your fear of heights. _Dumb me. I look down _and _think of my fear of heights. I gasp. I seem pretty far up. I shake it off, and grab a bunch of vines.

_Ssssss._

Great. What now? I swivel my head and come face to face with, um, what's it called? Ekans! It lunges at me, and I lose my balance.

Once again, I groan in pain. My life ultimately sucks. I sit up, and remember the bite on my arm and the vines. I use the vines and wrap it around my wound. Every coil I make, I wince in pain. Thankfully, I finish and the vines are completely wrapped around my arm. I tread back to the bank to wash off the blood I got.

I stop dead in my tracks however. I see some fire lions there. Um, Pyroars, I think. Male and female as well. They take a sip from the river and pounce away. I sigh in relief, I did not want to deal with more Pokémon. I trudge back to the river and lie down. I was just too tired and did not want to move. Death likes torturing people doesn't it? It's so quiet. Maybe I can go to sleep again? No. The last time I slept, I was face to face with a Deerling. I need a place that is close to the river, but also secluded, well somewhat. Reluctantly, I get up again and search for something to sleep in.

0000000000

Oh thank Arceus (even though it is technically a Pokémon as well). A cave! I look inside and it is uninhabited! Not for long though. I search through the dark cave, and find nothing of use. I look to the sky and it seems night is about to fall again. Now to build a fire.

I blow on the fire I have just started. It isn't a big one, but it's enough to help me. I think. My fire starts to dwindle, so I go to look for more leaves and sticks. It was pitch black, so I had trouble seeing, but got enough supplies for my fire. I return to the cave and throw it to the fire. Things were actually looking up.

_Grrrrrrrr._

Now what? I turn around to see something eyeing me. It was an….. Ursaring! We both look at each other, but the Ursaring had a gleam in his eyes. Intent to kill. I was staring at the face of death.


End file.
